Realidad empirica
by Pony96
Summary: Algunos años después de abandonar la academia, Nitori se vuelve el chico nuevo que por razones "desconocidas" entra a la universidad a mitad de año. El chico que según sus compañeros, era demasiado lindo para ser normal y demasiado callado para ser inocente. Por otro lado Momotarou solo era un idiota que solo disfruta del sexo, o al menos eso aparentaba. (Momo/Tori) (Rin/Tori)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencias**: Un poco de lenguaje vulgar y posiblemente futuro lemon, todo dependerá de ustedes mis ovejitas e.e

* * *

Nitori no era el tipo de chico que podía iniciar, o siquiera mantener una simple conversación con gente desconocida. Y es que no era que no lo hubiese intentado, es que simplemente se había vuelto imposible.

El no solía ser así en la academia. Si bien, le costaba un poco fraternizar con sus compañeros, siempre se había esforzado por llevarse bien con todos, sin embargo todo cambio cuando entro a 2do año, y tuvo que cambiar de compañero de cuarto. No era que su nuevo compañero fuera malo, es que el siempre sintió un gran afecto hacia su sempai desde que lo conoció por primera vez en una competencia de relevos cuando aún iba en la primaria. Fue cuando todo su mundo cambio.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, aún era muy joven y pensó que solo lo admiraba como al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Incluso nunca pensó que se volvían a encontrar, y mucho menos que le tocara compartir habitación con él. Pero todo era muy diferente a como se había imaginado, no es que no fuera genial como creía, pero era muy diferente a como recordaba. No era como aquel niño que no dejaba de sonreír a mientras posaba frente a las cámaras después de haber ganado el relevo junto a sus amigos.

Fue por ello que se esforzó para hacerlo cambiar como era apenas unos años atrás, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, simplemente no lo lograba, incluso solo lograba que su sempai se molestara más. Aun así no decidió darse por vencido, solo le importaba hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba enamorado de su sempai. Poco a poco todo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, se había vuelto más brusco con él, habían veces en las que incluso despertaba llorando a media noche recordando aquellas veces en las que su sempai lo había intentado asfixiar, solo por sus comentarios "estúpidos". Pero él no quería darse por vencido aun cuando pusiera su salud en riesgo. Fue por eso que decidió guardarse todo para sí mismo.

Una competencia, una simple competencia a lado de sus amigos de Iwatobi fue lo que se necesitó para que Rin volviera a ser aquel joven alegre, y a pesar de lo feliz que estaba por ver esa sonrisa, le dolía mucho el no haber sido el quien se la devolviera. El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, y cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba compartiendo la habitación con él mayor de los Matsuoka, pero aún seguía teniendo aquellas pesadillas.

Poco a poco su sempai empezó a ser más sociable debido a que no intimidaba a todos como solía hacerlo apenas unos meses atrás. No fue una sorpresa para el equipo de natación que Rin Matsuoka tomara el cargo de capitán. Y a pesar de que se encontraba su relación había mejorado mucho, habían días en los que ni siquiera se veían. Fue por ello que comenzó a entrenar más fuerte. Sin dudas quería competir con él en los relevos.

Sin embargo había olvidado la razón por la que había comenzado a entrenar natación; desde pequeño había sido delicado de salud y fue por ello que su pediatra le recomendó como la natación como una terapia alterna a medicamentos que si bien podrían ayudarle, no estaban seguros de que clases de efectos secundarios podrían llegar a tener en él. Fue por eso que tanto esfuerzo físico provoco que su salud comenzara a deteriorarse rápidamente. Incluso habían días en los que se desmayaba en el salón de clases, pero decidió ocultarle todo eso a su sempai. El sin dudas competiría en esos relevos. Sin embargo era evidente para los maestros que Nitori estaba grave, así que sus padres fueron citados en la escuela.

- "Señor discúlpeme por haberlo citado, pero últimamente su hijo ha estado bajando su rendimiento escolar y es por ello que creemos que lo más adecuado es que deje el club de natación." - dijo el director mientras dirigía su mirada al estudiante

- "Lo comprendemos… pero creo que no bastara con eso. Su madre y yo lo habíamos estado platicando, pero creo que será mejor si deja la escuela y continua sus estudios en casa."

- "¡Pero papá! ¡Yo no me quiero ir de la academia! Y-yo quiero competir en los relevos…!" - suplico casi llorando mientras "Por favor… y-yo no me quiero ir…"

- "¡Basta Nitori! Sabes muy bien que tu madre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con que vinieras a esta academia con el fin de que pudieras seguir entrenando natación para que tu salud mejorara. Pero ahora vemos que solo empeoraste. ¿Acaso no piensas como se siente tu madre? Deja de ser tan egoísta."

Era cierto, nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentía su madre. Pero el solo quería llorar, quería salir corriendo y abrazar a su sempai y suplicarle que no lo dejara irse, pero sabía que solo se estaba engañando. Sabía que solo iba a ser una mentira que su sempai estuviera preocupado por él. Es decir, probablemente si no hubieran sido compañeros de cuarto Rin nunca le hubiera hablado. Le dolía mucho solo pensarlo. Pero se contuvo sus lágrimas.

- "Quisiera no interrumpirlos" – dijo uno de los maestros llamando la atención del director y el padre de Nitori "Pero por lo que he escuchado Nitori realmente se ha esforzado en el equipo, quizás podrían reconsiderar y en vez de dejar la academia y el equipo podría simplemente hablar con el capitán y usar la piscina para entrenamientos terapéuticos. Incluso tengo entendido que te llevas muy bien con Matsuoka y una vez que se entere de tu condición dudo que diga que no"

- "Ya veo…" –dijo algo calmado su padre "Puede funcionar, pero tendrías que dedicarte a realizar solamente ejercicios terapéuticos o podrías empeorar. Así que… ¿Qué opinas?"

- "Solo la práctica de hoy." - dijo mientras miraba sus rodillas

- "¿Disculpa?

- "Solo pido que me dejes ir a la práctica de hoy y dejare la escuela mañana mismo si padre lo quiere" Dijo mientras se aferraba a su uniforme -"Solo pido eso y que no digan nada respecto a mi salud a mis compañeros, ni siquiera a Matsuoka sempai por favor." Miro con ojos suplicantes al director.

- "No te preocupes, no tendrá que enterarse si es lo que tú quieres."

Habían pasado casi 4 años de ello, había sido como cualquier otro entrenamiento. Apenas cruzo unas palabras con el capitán, ni siquiera se preocupó en despedirse de sus compañeros o de explicar que esa sería su último día en la escuela.

Ahora se encontraba cursando la universidad en Tokio a pesar de las protestas de sus padres, los cuales tuvieron que aceptar que lo mejor para él era continuar con sus estudios en unas de las mejores universidades de las prefecturas para poder dirigir la empresa familiar en un futuro. Había perdido año y medio debido a su salud. Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, le resultaba… ¿ridículo?

- "Se prostituye."

- "Se acostó con un Yakuza* y tuvo que cambiar de nombre."

- "Le gustan las mujeres, pero solo las americanas."

- "Seduce a personas casadas y luego las extorsiona si no cumplen sus caprichos."

- "Escuche que se acostó con él director por eso logro entrar a mitad de año."

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esos extremos? Simplemente le resultaba estúpido. Definitivamente no era esa clase de persona, pero no conocía a nadie, por lo tanto no podía afirmar que aquellos solo eran unos estúpidos rumores.

Él era simplemente el chico nuevo que por razones "desconocidas" tuvo que entrar a la universidad a mitad de año. El chico que según sus compañeros, era demasiado lindo para ser normal y demasiado callado para ser inocente. Así que se dedicó a ignorar todos esos estúpidos comentarios como se había vuelto costumbre. Fue por ello que poco a poco se fue encerrando en su propio mundo; extrañaba aquellos días en la academia.

- "Quizás no dirían tantas tonterías de mi si hubiera negado los rumores cuando comenzaron…"- pensó. "No, eso no importa, mientras que yo sepa que eso es mentira no importa lo que los demás piensen... ¿o sí? es decir, ni siquiera he salido con alguien"- se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba enfocarse en el libro que sostenía en sus manos e ignoraba los murmullos a su alrededor.

- "Wow... ¡Así que los rumores son ciertos! ¡Sin dudas eres muy lindo!"- dijo un chico algo alegre mientras lo miraba fijamente mientras recostaba sus brazo en la mesa "¿Cuándo demonios había llegado?" - fue lo único que pudo pensar.

- "¿D-disculpa?"- Intento ignorar ese comentario mientras escondía su cara detrás del libro que tenía en manos. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que alguien lo llamaba de esa forma y no promiscua* como todos lo solían decirle a sus espaldas desde que entro a la universidad. Ese tipo le estaba agradando, quizás su suerte mejoraría y por fin conseguiría un amigo después de tantos tiempo.

- "No hace falta que seas modesto, es decir, eres famoso por dormir con tantas personas después de todo. ¡Aunque nadie supera a una leyenda como yo!"- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Muy bien, su error. Ese tipo era un idiota y ególatra de primera, además sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde…

- "... " – muy bien Nitori… solo ignóralo y pronto se aburrirá y se largara.

- "Así que... "

- "... "

- "… ¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?"- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo demonios llego a creer que sería amigo de alguien tan idiota?

- "¿Para qué quieres saber?" - pregunto de manera cortante mientras fingía interés en su libro.

- "¿¡Pues para que más!? Obviamente para comparar números. Es decir... no es que esté preocupado porque me hayas superado, pero simplemente he estado algo aburrido últimamente y quería no se… saber si te gustaría… ¿apostar?" - dijo con un tono de duda en su voz.

- "Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente te consigues una novia?"

- "¿Y para que quiero una novia si puedo salir libremente con quien me plazca?"

- "Y a todo esto, tu eres...?"

- "¡Pero que cruel eres! ¿¡Cómo puedes no saber mi nombre!? - se quejó haciendo un puchero. "Soy Momotaro Mikoshiba, estamos en el mismo salón... "

- "Entonces por eso te me hacías conocido..." - pensó. "Como sea, no necesitas preocuparte" - dijo mientras arreglaba sus libretas dentro de su mochila.

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Simple. No me he acostado con nadie."

* * *

**N/A:**

Yakuza: Hombre perteneciente a la mafia japonesa.

Promiscua: Prostituta, fácil, mujer de la vida galante. En pocas palabras "puta"

Si llegaron hasta aquí, solo quiero decir gracias. Nitori es uno de mis personajes favoritos y es triste que no suban muchos fanfics de él. Es por ello que decidí escribir por cuenta propia y si bien al principio tenía planeado que fuera RinTori (como amo esa pareja e.e) al final termine escogiendo a Momotaro… asbdhfgufjfjmxnv es un amor ;u; espero que les guste y a decir verdad no sé qué tan extenso sera, todo dependerá de los reviews.

Y recuerden, pueden dejar reviews aunque no tengan cuenta en fanfiction. Así que si quieren que lo continúe, más les vale dejarme uno èωé


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de ortografía y algo de lenguaje "vulgar"

**N/A:** Probablemente muy pocos se darán cuenta de esto, pero en realidad estoy re-subiendo el capitulo ya que a decir verdad no me termino de convencer el que había subido antes, así que espero que les agrade los cambios que he hecho ;o;

* * *

"Quien diría que eres tan considerado" – le respondió con una sonrisa "Mira que decir eso para dejarme ganar" – le dijo mientras le entregaba una libreta que le había hecho falta.

"Gracias" – respondió mientras agarraba la libreta para después levantarse y comenzar a caminar "En cualquier caso no estoy siendo considerado contigo, ni siquiera somos amigos", el platicar con ese tipo le estaba haciendo irritar.

"Pero podemos serlo" - dijo sonriendo mientras le seguía el paso.

"¿Qué ganas con ser mi amigo?" – se detuvo "¿Qué no acaso aun no tienes suficientes de ellos?"

"Nunca se tiene suficientes amigos... además, y tú que pierdes…? Si no quisieras ser mí amigo solo tendrías que ignorarme." – y sin más que decir, se fue después de haberle revuelto el cabello.

Ese era el problema, había estado media hora intentando ignorarlo pero probablemente era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta de ello. Aunque tenía razón, no perdía nada con siquiera intentar volverse su amigo. Además… ¿Qué fue todo eso? Se sentía tan estúpido e impotente y ni siquiera comprendía él porque.

Fue a partir de ese día cuando se dio cuenta que si bien habían muchos rumores acerca de él, no eran nada comparados con lo que se decía Momotarou. Algunos decían que venía de una familia adinerada, otros como que trabajaba como un host, y otros había salido con 100 mujeres antes de entrar a la universidad.

Y a pesar de saber que todos esos solo eran unos rumores estúpidos había algo que no entendía… "¿Cómo demonios alguien como él podía ser tan popular?" – pensó. Es decir no estaba mal, era lo que consideraban guapo, incluso tenía una mirada y sonrisa única que levantaba más de un suspiro… "¿Pero qué demonios…?" – frunció el ceño mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ningún lugar, fue cuando lo vio. Lucia diferente a aquella vez que platicaron, incluso podía jurar que estaba viendo a alguien más, no como el chico ruidoso de aquel día.

"¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?" – se preguntó a sí mismo. Fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El pelinaranja simplemente le dedico una sonrisa, mientras que Nitori decidió ignorarle desviando nuevamente su mirada intentando controlar su sonrojo.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado medio año desde la primera vez que platicaron, y a pesar de nunca haber dejado en claro su amistad, Nitori termino cediendo a las constantes búsquedas de su compañero. Ambos se encontraban cursando un nuevo semestre y Momotarou se dedicaba a buscarlo en los descansos para platicarle acerca de sus conquistas mientras Nitori fingía escucharle. La única diferencia era que habían dejado de circular ciertos rumores acerca de él, o más bien, estaba tan concentrado en la escuela y escuchando las estupideces que Momotarou le contaba que prácticamente había olvidado por completo que había dejado de prestar atención lo que se rumoraba.

Pero a pesar de haber pasado medio año, Nitori seguía sin comprender ¿Por qué el único con el que se comportaba así? De cierta forma le alegraba un poco, ser alguien en quien podía confiar, pero le recordaba aquella época en la academia Samezuka cuando era el único que conocía la verdadera personalidad del que fue su sempai. Sin embargo a diferencia de Rin, por primera vez, no era el quien iniciaba las pláticas por más absurdas que fueran y aunque le costara admitirlo, a pesar de ser un idiota y un patán, las pláticas de Momotarou eran divertidas y refrescantes. Es por eso que sin darse cuenta, Momotarou reemplazo aquellos recuerdos que tenia de su sempai y se convirtió en lo único que podía pensar.

"Y entonces le dije espera un momento. Tú... ¡eres linda! pero luego me entere que era la hermana menor de uno de mis sempai y por eso no... Nitori ¿¡me estas escuchando!?" – se quejó el más alto.

"D-disculpa, ¿Qué decías?" – había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado nada de lo que el pelinaranja le llevaba platicando la ultima hora.

"¡Demonios Nitori! de no ser por ese rostro bonito y ese culo enviado por dioses dudaría de porque alguien se acostaría contigo." – le dijo mientras hacia una clase de puchero.

"Deja de decir estupideces, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una cafetería" – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Podía asegurar que Momo decía esas cosas solo para avergonzarlo en publico.

"Por cierto… ¿Has pensado lo que te pregunte?"

"Si."

"Y...?"

"No te voy a presentar a alguien" – respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

"¿¡P-pero por qué!?" - se quejó el más alto "Aww… ¿Acaso estas celoso de que alguien me separe de ti mi amor? Sabes que eres el único en mi corazón baby"

"No malinterpretes las cosas... idiota" – murmuro sonrojado "Para empezar no conozco a nadie por aquí más que a ti, mi casa queda a varias horas en automóvil y por ultimo... no odio tanto a alguien como para arreglarles una cita a ambos."

"¡Por favor! llevo 2 semanas sin nada de acción… ¡tú debes saber mejor que nadie como me siento!" – le dijo en voz baja. Aunque fuera escandaloso, no quería que nadie se enterara de la "mala racha" por la que estaba pasando.

"Pues tomando en cuenta que aun soy virgen supongo que si te comprendo" – pensó "¿Porque no simplemente te consigues a una novia con la que dures al menos una semana?" – pregunto cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras fruncía su ceño. Le dolía hablar de esos temas con el.

"¡Ni de loco! las mujeres están llenas de problemas y si saliera con una ellas probablemente se termine enamorando de mi profundamente al grado de matarme y luego suicidarse con tal de no dejarme ir…" – dijo mientras hacía caras dramáticas

"No sería tan mala idea…" – dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa mientras una idea se cruzaba por su cabeza. Trago saliva. "Y-y… ¿porque no sales con un hombre?

"¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto extrañado

"Por favor dios, has que esto suene normal" – pensó "Pues siempre te quejas de que sin importar quien sea, las mujeres siempre se terminan enamorando de ti. Así que supongo que con un hombre la relación seria diferente…" - dijo mientras evitaba la mirada del otro.

"¿¡Y si termino abajo!? ¡No puedo tomar el riesgo de ser follado por otro hombre! – grito horrorizado "Aunque… no habría problema si yo fuera el que va arriba"

"¡Baja la voz idiota!, ahora todos nos están viendo…" – lo regaño. Su garganta y labios se sentían secos, apenas era capaz de respirar y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido en muchos sentidos "Entonces… por qué no lo intentas conmigo?" – dijo murmurando mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastel. Ni siquiera comprendía él que demonios estaba haciendo.

A pesar de solo conocer a Momotarou medio año, sabía qué clase de persona era. Y es que a simple vista, tenía todo lo que cualquier universitario quería tener, dinero, estatus, las mujeres se peleaban por él y los hombres lo admiraban, sin embargo era pura apariencia. Aparte de todo eso, no era nada mas que un simple patán que le importaba muy poco los sentimientos de sus parejas, lo único que realmente le importaba era el sexo y los únicos que sabían eso eran Nitori y las ex novias del mencionado.

Es por eso que sabía que aquello era la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Pero a pesar de estar casi seguro de que sería rechazado tenía que intentarlo. Era el momento perfecto, incluso si no funcionara podría reírse y fingir que todo era una broma.

Por un momento Momotarou lo vio desconcertado. Nitori se sintió incomodo cuando no recibió una respuesta, pero eventualmente el rostro de su amigo cambio y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

¿Acaso había aceptando su propuesta? No se imaginaba que aceptaría con tanta facilidad. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el pelinaranja se dirigió al encargado para pagar la cuenta. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera logro darse cuenta en qué momento se habían dirigió a la salida. Sin darse cuenta había sido arrastrado por su amigo y en aquel momento estaban parados en medio de la plaza siendo observados por todos. No sabía que hacer o decir, o cómo se supone que debería actuar, se había dejado llevar por el momento.

"¡E-espera un momento!" – grito mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del mas alto.

"¿Qué...? ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de tu oferta?" – pregunto mientras soltaba el agarre de su muñeca. Se acercó lentamente mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura, y así murmurarle al odio "No te preocupes, apenas lleguemos al dormitorio, te haré sentir como si fueras a morir por tanto placer" – sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Momotarou apenas había rosado su odio y él ya estaba excitado. A pesar de no haberle contestado con más que un simple asentimiento ambos se dirigieron a la salida. El pretender que era una broma no tenía sentido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

"¿En qué mierda me he metido?" – se preguntó a sí mismo el peliplateado.


	3. Chapter 3

Momotarou conocía perfectamente los rumores que se decían acerca de el en el campus, sería un idiota si no se enterara de ellos. Y si bien era cierto que venía de una familia acomodada y tenía un largo historial de conquistas pues apenas y se había acostado con unas 30 mujeres cuando mucho, cosa que según él, no era nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo poco a poco los rumores acerca de él se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes hasta que un día se salieron de control, y sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto el chico más popular de todo el campus, cosa que no le desagradaba para nada.

"Se prostituye."

"Se acostó con un Yakuza y tuvo que cambiar de nombre."

"Le gustan las mujeres, pero solo las americanas."

"Seduce a personas casadas y luego las extorsiona si no cumplen sus caprichos."

Era uno de los descansos del día, por lo general salía a ir al starbucks que estaba a unos minutos de la escuela, pero ese día se encontraba cerrado ya que estaban haciendo el inventario o algo por el estilo. Era la primera vez que pasaba uno de los descansos en su salón y a pesar de que le parecía estúpido, aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse al tanto de lo que se decía acerca de el en la universidad.

"Wow… así que me enrede con Yakuza y me cambie de nombre… esta vez sí que se lucieron" – pensó riéndose en sus adentros mientras fingía interés en la conversación de sus amigos y escuchaba lo que se murmuraba a su alrededor.

- "Escuche que se acostó con él director por eso logro entrar a mitad de año."

"Esperen un momento… ¿A mitad de año? ¿De quién demonios están hablando?" – pensó "Hey Midorima, ¿Conoces a alguien que haya entrado a mitad de año?" – pregunto por lo bajo. Midorima era algo así como una clase de subordinado que estaba en otro salón y era el encargado de investigar a sus futuras "presas".

"¿Mitad de año…? ¡Ah sí! Ya sé de quién hablas, se llama Aiichiro Nitori. A pesar de haber entrado hace poco a la escuela se ha vuelto muy popular, sin embargo nunca habla con las personas, ahora que lo recuerdo creo que estas en el mismo salón que el…" – murmuro mientras observaba el salón de su amigo.

"Ya veo…" – fue lo único que pudo responder mientras se limitaba a escuchar lo que su amigo le contaba acerca de aquel chico. A diferencia de muchas personas, el haber nacido en una familia con un gran status social, además de ser guapo, Momotarou siempre se había encontrado en el centro de atención lo cual le daba la capacidad de diferenciar los rumores de la verdad. Así que no se le hacía raro el que hubieran inventado rumores del chico nuevo con el cual nadie había hablado.

"¡Ah! ahí está" – le dijo mientras señalaba con su mirada a un tipo sentado en una de las bancas leyendo un libro de economía.

Era algo pálido, su cabello estaba un poco largo por lo cual podía hacerse una coleta con facilidad y a pesar de tener una complexión delgada se podía notar que había estado en algún equipo deportivo antes de haber entrado a la universidad. Es decir, no era nada del otro mundo, de no ser por esos rumores hasta un friky podría destacar más que él. Lo único que lo distinguía de alguien más era aquel lunar debajo de su ojo y aquella mirada de un color peculiar.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aquel tipo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el. Sus miradas se cruzaron, por un momento su boca se secó ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando? Nitori pasó a su lado sin cruzar una sola palabra.

No pudo ocultar una sonrisa ¿Si quiera se había percatado de su existencia? todo esto le parecía ridículo. Probablemente solo era un chico que nunca había destacado en nada y por ello se estaba aprovechando de aquella situación para volverse popular. Se disculpó con sus amigos usando la excusa de que había recordado que tenía una cita y siguió a ese chico hasta donde se dirigía.

"Wow… ¡Así que los rumores son ciertos! ¡Sin duda eres muy lindo!" – si le iba a ganar, tendría que ser en su propio juego.

"¿D-disculpa?"

"No hace falta que seas modesto, es decir, eres famoso por dormir con tantas personas después de todo. ¡Aunque nadie supera a una leyenda como yo!" – dijo mientras observaba al otro fruncir su ceño. Sin duda había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

"…"

"Así que…"

"…"

"¿¡Acaso ese bastardo está intentando ignorarme!?" – se preguntó a si mismo "No dejare que me gane" "… ¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"¡Te tengo!" – pensó "¿¡Pues para que más!? Obviamente para comparar números… Es decir, no es que esté preocupado porque me hayas superado, pero simplemente he estado aburrido últimamente y quería no se… saber si te gustaría… ¿apostar?"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente te consigues una novia?"

"Ese bastardo…" "¿Y para que quiero una novia si puedo salir con quien me plazca?"

"Y a todo esto, tu eres…?"

"¿¡Como que quién soy!? ¿Cómo demonios no me puede conocer? Puede que tampoco haya sabido de el hasta hace poco… ¡pero como demonios puede no conocerme! no por nada soy el más popular de la escuela…" – le grito en sus pensamientos "¡Pero que cruel eres! ¿¡Cómo puedes no saber mi nombre!? Soy Momotarou Mikoshiba, estamos en el mismo salón…"

"Como sea, no necesitas preocuparte"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Simple, lo que dicen de mí no son más que rumores." – dijo frunciendo el ceño

"Quien diría que eres tan considerado – le respondió con una sonrisa "Mira que decir eso para dejarme ganar…" – para Momotarou era mas que evidente que aquellos rumores no eran mas que una simple molestia para el de cabello plateado. Sin embargo el verlo fruncir el ceño de esa forma le resultaba mas divertido que "ganarle en su propio juego". Nunca se había divertido tanto molestando a alguien.

"Gracias" – tomo la libreta y comenzó a caminar "En cualquier caso no estoy siendo considerado contigo, ni siquiera somos amigos."

"Pero podemos serlo"- dijo mientras le seguía el paso.

"¿Qué ganas con ser mi amigo?" – se detuvo "¿Qué no acaso aun no tienes suficientes de ellos?"

"Nunca se tiene suficientes amigos... además, y tú que pierdes…? Si no quisieras ser mí amigo solo tendrías que ignorarme." – le respondió mientras le revolvía el cabello para después adelantarse

Le era completamente evidente que Nitori había estado tratando de evitarlo desde un principio, no era tan estúpido como aparentaba. Sin embargo lo que dijo no era del todo mentira. Había algo en ese chico que lo hacía diferente a todas aquellas personas que había que lo habían rodeado desde que era pequeño, y era por ello que no lo iba dejar ir tan fácilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque momentos antes el chico de ojos azules había empezando a estar inseguro de su decisión el corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba ansioso. Ni siquiera recordaba como habían llegado tan rápido al departamento del pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin saber muy bien como continuar, hasta que Momotarou decidió tomar la iniciativa empujando a Nitori a su cama mientras mordisqueba su clavícula y jugueteaba sus pezones haciendo que el otro comenzara a respirar de forma agitada dejando escapar leves jadeos.

Aunque el contacto no se prolongo mucho el ojiazul intento ahogar aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que salían de su boca a pesar de lo mucho que se encontraba disfrutando aquello. Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, sin embargo el deseo de poder sentir mas de aquel cuerpo aferrándose a su espalda con sus brazos y piernas fue creciendo.

Fue Nitori quien comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, revelando su ya pronunciada erección, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo cuando vio aquella mirada suplicante y deseosa del otro, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

—Te haré gemir mi nombre. Le susurro mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

Basto unos segundos para que el rojo de apoderara de la cara de Aiichiro pensando en la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar al pelirrojo decirle aquello.

Intento replicar, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo acorto la distancia adueñándose de su boca y quedándose unos segundos en esa posición hasta que el ojiazul decidió corresponder aquel apasionado beso pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del menor.

El pelirrojo agarro a su compañero de las caderas con la fuerza suficiente para lograr inmovilizarlo posando su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro y comenzó a recorrerlo con su boca causándole escalofríos de placer y excitación.

Poco a poco la mano de Momotarou fue deslizando sus manos por la pálida piel del otro mientras succionaba y mordisqueaba suavemente sus pezones. intentando ahogar sus gemidos en aquellas sabanas.

-Por favor, Momo-kun quiero hacerlo -dijo con el rostro ruborizado y un hilo se saliva marcando su respiración entrecortada. Había perdido la poca razón que le quedaba.

Momotarou poso su mano derecha en el rostro de su compañero para alejar aquellos cabellos plateados que le evitaba apreciar aquel rostro jadeante y llevo sus dedos hacia la boca del ojiazul.

Aichirou se le queda mirando no muy seguro de que hacer hasta que captó el mensaje, abrió su boca y comenzó a juguetear aquellos dedos con la punta de su lengua imaginando que era el miembro del otro.

Cuando el pelirrojo decidió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los retiro y los dirigió a la entrada de Ai, mirándole por ultima vez antes de introducirlo lentamente en el otro

-¿Estas listo? -pregunto, recibiendo el asentimiento del otro y sintiendo como como aquel cuerpo se tensaba ante esa nueva sensación. Introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en su interior.

Nitori comenzó a apretar fuertemente los labios tratando de que ninguna queja saliera de ellos. Dolía, realmente le dolía, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Momo rozó un punto en su interior y corrientes de placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo dejando salir gemidos de aquella pequeña boca, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

El pelirrojo lo miro satisfecho con una sonrisa en su rostro y se concentró en volver a encontrar ese extraño punto que acababa de encontrar. Cuando lo volvió a sentir y el cuerpo del otro reacciono, saco sus dedos del interior y se posiciono cerca de su entrada nuevamente. Tomó su miembro para dirigirlo a la entrada del otro y comenzó a empujarse lentamente.

El de menor estatura sintió el palpitante miembro colarse en su entrada. Cuando la punta estaba entrando, entrecerró los ojos e intentó relajarar su respiración. Sabia que eso era la peor parte, pero también que apenas lograra entrar aquello se sentiría endemoniadamente bien.

Cuando por fin logro entrar completamente, el pelirrojo decidió levantar la vista para encontrarse con la imagen más excitante de toda su vida. Nitori tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sus manos tensas apretaban las sabanas.

Momo intento esperar a que el otro estuviera listo para moverse en su interior, pero ante tal imagen su cuerpo reacciono por si solo y saco su pene lentamente del interior de Ai para volverlo a meter un poco más rápido.

Al volver a penetrar al ojiazul de un solo movimiento, este arqueo la espalda y soltó un gritó de placer y dolor entremezclados, provocandolo a repetir el movimiento y comenzar a penetrarlo rápidamente

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera la cordura poco a poco.

Cuando Ai se dio cuenta, ya no sentía dolor alguno ante aquellas penetraciones no pudo suprimir aquellos gritos y jadeos soltando gemidos tan excitantes que Momotarou aceleró aun mas el ritmo.

El mas joven sentía cómo el placer se concentraba en aquella parte y comenzaba a preparar su orgasmo. Tomó el miembro del de ojos azules y comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma rapidez de sus penetraciones.

Aceleró el ritmo aún más, mientras sentía aquel palpitante miembro humedecerse entre sus dedos.

Momo lo miró un segundo antes de sentir como el interior de este se estrechaba alrededor de su miembro, ocasionando que se perderá en sus propias sensaciones, haciendo de aquellas últimas penetraciones mas profundas para llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Cansado y jadeante se dejó caer sobre aquel pálido pecho que subía y bajaba limitadamente, lentamente salió del interior de Nitori para después acostarse a su lado. Una fina capa de sudor les cubría la frente a ambos jóvenes, dirigió la mirada a su costado para observar aquel cansado rostro.

Nunca en su maldita vida había disfrutado tanto el sexo como con el ojiazul, no es que fuera homosexual pero lo que le habían hecho sentir las mujeres con las que se había acostado desde la escuela media era nada comparado a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Sus rodillas aun temblaban.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, creo que se dieron cuenta de que quizá no supe como cortar este capitulo pero perdón no tienen idea de como me mate para poder escribir este capitulo, me avergüenzo con facilidad (imaginen como lo sufrí) QnQ en fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y mensajes privados y lamento haber tardado mucho en subir el capitulo pero realmente no tenia idea de como escribirlo y la escuela me esta matando D: en fin, espero actualizar pronto para poder iniciar un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente. Como sea, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado el capitulo c:


End file.
